


Boyfriend for Halloween

by holy_john_stamos



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, SDV, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos
Summary: The new farmer has been in town for a while, they’re really starting to feel like part of the community.Or alternatively.They really hoed their way into our hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’m going to continue this, if enough people like it I might?? I’m gonna use (y/n) when it talks about the farmer so you can insert your name or your character’s name in there. C; This could turn into a series of drabbles if enough people are interested, if you want to suggest another character to write about I’m down for it. Thanks for giving this mess of fic a read.

Quite little Pelican Town had become much livelier after the long awaited arrival of the new farmer. Seemingly overnight they became a very popular and a well-liked member of the community, known for being an upstanding citizen. They had restored the town to its former glory, and helped those in need, going above and beyond what most farmers do. After just a year their farm was now a thriving business with top of the line produce and all the latest farming gadgets. Truly they had no enemies in the peaceful valley, besides maybe Morris but that’s neither here nor there. Everyone loved the farmer, especially all the eligible singles.

It was their second year in the valley. (y/n) had just finished the daily chores and pulled up a bountiful harvest of summer crops. After sorting and dropping them all into the shipping bin they hurried off to town to buy more seeds from Pierre. The door to the general store opening with a jingle from the bell above it, “Its farmer (y/n),” Pierre said as he was already setting out the usual order on the counter. “It’s always nice to see you in the shop, sorry for sending you a stock message with my last letter.”

“It’s alright I enjoy getting letters, even if they are a stock message,” the farmer said with a smile as they put the seed packets in their bag. “Thanks, take care!” They were already rushing out the door when they bumped into a familiar face, almost knocking each other over. “Oh gosh I’m so sorry about that, I’m just in such a rush to get this stuff planted I must not have been paying attent-,” as they looked up at the person holding out their hand to help them up the sun shone behind them giving them the warmest glow.   
“I should have been watching where I was going too, are you alright, you aren’t hurt are you,” Harvey asked as he helped the farmer to their feet.

“I’m fine now,” the farmer said with a pink blush spreading across their face. Their face turned red when they noticed they were still holding hands. Shyly taking their hand back they pulled out a jar of pickles and handed them over, “I was going to sell this but forgot, it’s all I have right now I hope you don’t mind.”

“I love this, thank you,” (y/n) ran back to the farm still nervous, holding their hand close to their heart. From that moment they vowed that he would be their boyfriend by the Spirit’s Eve festival, but first they had to plant these crops.


	2. Chapter 2 Babey, I'm not good with names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both have coffee and stuff

A few weeks had gone by and you hadn’t even began to try and ask Harvey out. You were really falling behind on your self-promise filling quota. The end of summer was wrapping up so you had plenty of time now to drop by the clinic, but not without brewing him some fresh coffee. You knew how much he enjoyed it and you figured he’d like to have someone there to drink coffee with. It must get pretty lonely at the clinic, especially when Maru is off. You wondered what new contraption she’d be working on today.

 

Just as soon as your mind really got started wandering you were there, you opened the door and the blast of cold doctor’s office air hit you like a brick wall. It was close to closing time for Harv so you went and looked for him upstairs. To no surprise he was at his small, cluttered computer table filing patient papers.  You could tell he wasn’t expecting anyone, he looked so happy to see you. You could also tell he was kinda confused, why was the farmer visiting them? Soon you saw that confusion turn to worry as he jumped to his feet, “Are you hurt, what’s wrong? Did you faint in the mines again?”   


  
You hand him the still warm cup of coffee you made, “I just thought you’d like the company, that’s all.” You smile and he calms down, offering you his chair as he goes to grab a spare for himself. Such a sweetheart.

 

He fiddles with the handle of the cup and looks into the smooth black liquid, “No one usually comes up here to visit. I’m fine with it though, I understand they’re busy. I know you’re usually the busiest of all with you running that big farm by yourself.” He pauses. “If you ever need any help don’t be afraid to ask. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt if I can help it.”

 

You blush. His words mean a lot to you, they’re some of the most sincere words you’ve ever heard someone say to you. He’s such a kind man, you want to come visit him every day. You wished he’d join you for drinks at the saloon one night. Granted, most of the year you hardly stepped foot in the saloon when it was open for business. You decide to ask Harv to go out with you for a drink. By the way he reacts you think the man might explode if he goes out with anyone. He eventually agrees and says he’ll meet you there at 8. You hurry back to the farm to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the sweet heart who left a kind comment on this fic, you really fueled my dumpster fire and got me to try writing again. Thank you <3  
> Also originally this was gonna be a horrible dirty nasty fic but I just can’t bring myself to do it. Also, also… I was using they, their, etc. Now I’m using you. It’s been idk how long. I’m not a consistent man. Just like last time I might abandon this for a while but I might update it again… sometime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some flowers from a sweet and nervous boi

You put rush to clean up, find some decent clothes, and find something that makes you smell better than dirt. Not that it was an unpleasant smell. You just want to be as pristine and presentable as possible, this is a monumental occasion for you. When you lived in the city you never had time for dating, making this your first official date! You fixed your hair and added the finishing touch, a little flower from the plant you grew on the front porch. You tuck it behind your ear and head to the saloon.

 

You enter the doors and everyone greets you with a smile. A few of the town’s members seem to know you have a date, Marnie winks. She’s clearly proud. You find Harvey sitting at a table looking far more nervous than you. You take your seat across from him. “H-hey (y/n). You look lovely. I brought you this, I figured you might like them.” Harvey hands you a small bouquet of flowers, very clearly picked by hand.

 

“Like them? I love them! Thank you so much Harv,” you say as sweet as sugar as you take the flowers gently. You’ll treasure them. You two talk for hours, Gus brings you both some food “on the house”, you stay at the saloon even later than Lewis and Marnie. Gus practically has to kick you both out but you don’t mind. As you walk Harvey home you hold his hand and his face is red as a beet, you think it’s adorable. When you get to the door a look of disappointment spills over your face, you don’t want to leave but you know you have to.

 

“I had a nice time, I hope you did too. You did have a nice time didn’t you?” Harv asks with a tinge of concern at the look on your face, he’s still holding your hand.

 

“Of course I did, I just wish we had a bit more time to talk. It’s getting late though and we both need to sleep.” You smile and give him a kiss. The look on his face tells you he wasn’t expecting much to come of this date, but especially not that. You wave him farewell and head home, clutching the flowers he gave you.


End file.
